Shuri Oak
Shuri Oak is a minor antagonist's of the 07-ghost series. He first appears at the Barsburg Military Academy, and is Teito and Mikage's classmate, the former of whom he verbally bullies due to him being a sklave. He is the son of Wakaba Oak, and is a younger cousin of Hakuren Oak. While he was the president representing the students in the military academy, among the Black Hawks he is seen as a nuisance. He becomes a member of the Black Hawks after his graduation, but he has not yet joined in the anime. History Shuri was born into the prestigious and wealthy Oak Family. His father is Marshal Wakaba Oak, the army's field marshal after Miroku. Though Shuri's mother has not appeared in the series yet, it is likely that she comes from a prestigious family too, as Wakaba's brother has said that it is important for a male member of the Oaks to find a good (family background considered) marriage partner (manga chapter 63). It is likely that he is the only son (or the only son who is alive) of Wakaba Oak, as he is the one who decides the guests to be invited to Wakaba's funeral (manga chapter 75), and in a mini-drama he said that he is the next head of his family. Appearance Shuri appears as a boy in his mid-teens and appears to be the same height and weight as Mikage, who is 5 foot 5 and weighs 51 kg. Shuri has a slim build with an angular face, small nose and small mouth with full lips. His skin tone is quite dark compared to his light colored hair, his hair being pale blonde, neck length, and is parted to the right to almost fall over his right eye. Shuri's most notable features are his large, bright blue eyes, with long black eyelashes, particularly on his bottom lid, and the red studs he wears in his ears. Earrings appear to be a family tradition of some sort, as Hakuren Oak and Wakaba Oak also wear earrings. Shuri wears the Barsburg Military cadet uniform, consisting of a black, or dark blue, thigh-length tunic with long sleeves and a neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length back boots and white gloves similar to the other military cadets. His uniform has golden trimming on the shoulders, chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard and he also wears a gold belt. He also has gold shoulder boards on his right shoulder and a small version of the Barsburg Military insignia over his left shoulder. In the manga, after he has graduated from the academy, he wears the standard military uniform, which consists of an ankle-length overcoat with a small half-mantle over his left shoulder with an enlarged version of the Barsburg Military insignia. At his belt there is a rather large and ornately decorated sabre, though his skill in using a sword in a real battle is questionable. His black trousers, knee-length boots and white gloves stay the same. Personality Shuri is arrogant, stubborn and spoilt. As he is the next heir to the honorable Oak family, his parents over-protect him by solving all the problems and preparing everything for him. It misleads him to think that his parents (especially his father) are gods (e,g "I am Ayanami's Begleiter now, because Papa has said that.") and can cause anything to change (e.g. "I am neglected/belittled by everyone in the Black Hawks, I will tell Papa!"), as he has developed a habit of calling for his parent(s) whenever he faces difficulty or has troubles. Shuri enjoys being praised and dislikes when people he doesn't like (e.g. Teito) receive more attention than him. Despite putting up an arrogant front, Shuri easily breaks down under pressure, as seen by his reaction during the graduation examination, and he is normally reduced to tears during stressful situations. He at times seems rather childish, crying to his parent(s) when he is helpless, or angry when he is offended. As he comes from a wealthy family, he easily finds that things are not up to his standard, such as he doesn't have his own office in the Black Hawks, or the Black Hawks's aircraft is small compared with his father's. He can often act in a stupid or naive way. After he announces that he is Ayanami's new Begleiter, Ayanami asks "Who brought this rubbish on board?" Shuri agreed with Ayanami (not realizing that the rubbish Ayanami was referring to is Shuri). Relationships With his family and relatives Wakaba Oak: Shuri has a very good relationship with his father, possibly because he is much loved by his father. Unlike his cousin, he respects and trusts his father completely and does what his father wants him to do, be it to take military as his career or to go to the Black Hawks. At Wakaba's funeral, Shuri cries his heart out on top of Wakaba's dead body and won't let go of the coffin, having to be forcibly dragged away by two soldiers. (manga chapter 75) He is very reliant on his father emotionally (e.g. his father hugs him after a teary Shuri comes back from Antwort; when Shuri is left alone in the battlefield, he also cries and calls for his parents) and career-wise. Shuri's mother: It seems that they have a good relationship too, as Shuri calls her "mama" and when Shuri feels helpless in Antwort he also calls for her. [[Hakuren Oak|'Hakuren Oak']]:' They enjoy mocking each other and see the other party look defeated. (Drama in the 12th Animate DVD) '''Other Oak members: '''Shuri doesn't approve of quite a number of them, as he implies that the Oaks present at Wakaba's funeral are people who only think of their own gain. (manga chapter 75) With his colleagues 'Ayanami: Shuri respects Ayanami as Ayanami's rank is higher than his. Ayanami does not like him because Shuri seems to have no use, as he has panicked in real combat. (Other reasons why Ayanami doesn't like Shuri may be because he distrusts the Oak family or Ayanami does not want to "baby-sit" a spoiled child like Shuri.) [[Hyuuga|'Hyuuga:']] When traveling to Antwort, Shuri was thrown off the aircraft by Hyuuga. However Shuri did not complain to his father when given the chance. A plausible reason is that he doesn't want to make things difficult for Konatsu. [[Konatsu|'Konatsu:']] Shuri likes and respects Konatsu. He considers Konatsu as his idol, as he is a skillful swordsman and has saved him in the battle. Shuri has said that Konatsu is an epitome of his ideal soldier and he wants to be just like him. Shuri also considers Konatsu as an elder brother (as arrogant as Shuri is, he uses "onii-sama" (respectable elder brother sama) to address him). However, after Wakaba's death, Shuri may no longer regard Konatsu highly, as he observes those who don't care about his father coldly and looks down on them, and it is obvious that Konatsu doesn't care about Wakaba's death. Teito: 'Shuri often verbally bullies Teito about the fact that he is a sklave or that he is 'a pet' of Chairman Miroku. Possible reasons are that he (coming from the second highest social class) dislikes those coming from the lowest social class (slaves), or that he is jealous that Teito receives more attention or better treatment from the chairman than he does. After graduation, Shuri meets Teito in the Black Hawks and they share the same bedroom, and Shuri says it's a humiliation that Teito is his room-mate (manga chapter 72). In manga chapter 75, their relationship somehow improved, after Teito hit the soldier who was dragging Shuri away from Wakaba's corpse. Later Teito is seen sitting beside Shuri who curled himself up and buried his face in his own elbows. In manga chapter 80, their relationship has improved, as they are even chatting in the masquerade. Others 'Mikage: When Shuri verbally bullies Teito, Mikage will mock Shuri back. In manga chapter 75, when Teito asks if Shuri knows to which unit Mikage is assigned, Shuri coldly said "I have no reason to know things related to proletariat like you guys, haven't I?". In fact, Shuri is in very low spirits when he hears of Mikage's death. According to Karein Celestine, Shuri and Mikage were childhood playmates. Shuri says he doesn't understand why he is in low spirits, and Teito's view is Shuri likes Mikage too. (manga chapter 76) Kokuyou: Shuri says "ただいま” (a greeting one says to one's family (usually) when one returns home, literal meaning being "Hello, I'm back") to Kokuyou when he returns home. Kokuyou smiles to and is very polite to Shuri and gives him compliments to which Shuri once replies "I'm always splendid!" like a child, (manga chapter 75), so it seems that their relationship is fair. Princess Ouka: As the representative of the God House of District 2, Shuri Oak is one of the wooers of Ouka. (manga chapter 80) However, Shuri says he does not want to be the husband of the empress-to-be at all. Abilities and Attributes When he appears on the Black Hawks ship, Shuri has a large sabre at his belt (the fact that it looks relatively large can be due to the fact that Shuri is not tall). His ability with using a sword in real battles is questionable. Zaiphon Because he was in the Military Academy, and shown taking the graduation exam, Shuri can be established as a Zaiphon user, despite not being seen using a Zaiphon in the series so far, as Shuri was said to have scored high marks on the simulations, showing that he has some skill with handling his Zaiphon. Anime synopsis Shuri first appears as a student in the Barsburg Military Academy, where he is president of the class, being shown giving a patriotic speech before the other students as well as the higher ranking officers. He next appears in a lecture hall where Teito and Mikage are among his classmates. Shuri is shown taking pride in his ability, with his friends praising him, saying that they think he will certainly pass the graduation exam. Their teacher says that he wants Teito not to skip his class as his absence saddens him and, after hearing Teito explain that he has an exemption, Shuri mocks Teito on being 'Chairman Miroku's favorite pet' for the special treatment he receives. However, he is then promptly humiliated in front of his classmates and his teacher by Mikage who uses his Zaiphon to make the porn that was under Mikage's desk appear in Shuri's hand, making it look as if Shuri has been reading porn during class. Shuri's next appearance is in a waiting room, ready to take the Begleiter exam, where he notices that he is on team A, the same team as Teito. He expresses disbelief that he is on the same team as a sklave, and he and Mikage exchange banter till they are called into the arena to take their final exam. Once they are in, one of the teachers explains that their final exam is to kill the criminal, saying that if they abandon their allies or fail to kill the criminal then they will fail the exam. Shuri attempts to put on a confident front, eager to be the best candidate, but he doesn't know how to react after he realizes the criminal is much stronger than they are, and sees the criminal send his friends flying. He panics and frantically begins to bang on the glass, screaming to the examiners for help. This behavior leaves the examiners unimpressed, Ayanami commenting 'how unsightly', which apparently ruins his chances of passing the exam and graduating. The criminal sees him in his state of distraction and attacks him. However Shuri is saved by Teito, who elbows him out of the way. Due to his failure to kill the criminal and his abandon of his team mates, he should have failed the exam, but the manga shows that because his father is a high-ranking officer and is respected in the Barsburg Empire, he is able to graduate and join the Black Hawks as Ayanami's Begleiter, much to the latter's annoyance. Trivia *In the mini-drama titled 名門の意地 (literally translated as "The disposition/pride of members of the prestigious family") in the 12th Limited Animate DVD, Shuri and Hakuren competes with each other and they even compare the number of washrooms and servants in their house. *There are ten servants, four toilets and three baths in the house where Shuri lives. *Shuri comes from the senior branch while Hakuren comes from the cadet branch. *Shuri sleeps well and eats well. (an omake in the manga) *Shuri likes bergamot tea. (manga chapter 76) *In Japanese, "repair" is pronounced as "shuuri". *Shuri tells Teito that if he is to marry, he wants to marry someone who is cute, more stupid than he is, loves him the most and flies to him like a little bird. He does not want to marry someone who is more intelligent than he is, because he will appear more stupid than before in people's view. (manga chapter 80) *In the manga, a fox/cat's tail and ears appears on Shuri's head and back when he acts in a childish way (e.g. chapter 25 and 72) *In the manga, stars or flowers are often seen around Shuri or when he makes an appearance (e.g. chapter 25 and 72) *When Teito Klein killed Buran, he destroyed a part of Shuri's house. According to an omake in manga vol.13, what Teito destroyed at the Oak House and a chandelier Ayanami destroyed cost 3.4 billion Yuus. Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Cadet Category:Male Category:Minor characters